Music & Finding Love
by AlishaJ
Summary: This is my first story! It's about a girl with a rough past following her dreams in music and eventually finding love along the way! Scotty McCreery/OC
1. Chapter 1

** Well we all have our problems, whether they're big or small. Mine began at the age of three. My parents divorced and it all went downhill from there. My name is Ali Jones. I live with my dad now, but used to live with an abusive mother. I'm currently 16 and hoping to make it big in the music business. That's why I'm auditioning for American Idol. So enough with my boring introduction of my so-called life! Here we go with the actual story!**

** Sitting in complete and total anticipation, waiting for the butterflies to finally settle down, and for the extremely warm and flushed face to disappear. That's right! Me, Ali Jones is auditioning for American Idol. I can't believe I'm actually here though. Who'd ever thought I could make it this far? I sure didn't, but if it weren't for my brothers, Mason and Tommy, my grandparents, and my dad I wouldn't be here! **

** I've been sitting in this dull yet lively filled room, in a small boring gray colored chair, and listening to the song that may change my life forever. The song I'm planning on singing is Courage by: Orianthi. Months and months of rehearsing this song, and I really hope it pays off. Great! Now the nerves are coming back, but this time my palms are almost pale, white, and ice cold with a cold sweat, my stomach is now churning into many knots, and my head is spinning. They only intensified when they called my number. **

** "So, what's your name sweetheart?" Ryan Seacrest genuinely asked me.**

** "Ali Jones," I respond sweetly with a nervous smile. **

** I slowly begin to walk into the audition room, my thoughts and head working at about 1,000 mph. **

** "Hello, and what is your name?" Jennifer Lopez questions me while casually looking down at some papers.**

** "I'm Ali Jones," I explain again.**

** "How old are you Miss Jones?" Steven Tyler asks me with a big smile. **

** "I'm 16," I respond.**

** "What will you be singing today?" Randy Jackson then asked chewing on the pen cap of his pen.**

** "I'll be singing Courage by Orianthi," I say before taking a deep breath and swallowing hard.**

** "Start whenever you're ready, Sweetie," Jennifer Lopez encouraged me with a smile.**

** Okay, this is it. I open my mouth and let my vocal chords do the rest. **

Take all my vicious words  
>And turn them into something good<br>Take all my preconceptions  
>And let the truth be understood<br>Take all my prized possessions  
>Leave only what I need<br>Take all my pieces of doubt  
>And let me be what's underneath <p>

**Chorus**: Courage is when you're afraid,  
>But you keep on moving anyway<br>Courage is when you're in pain,  
>But you keep on living anyway<br>We all have excuses why  
>Living in fear something in us dies<br>Like a bird with broken wings  
>It's not how high he flies,<br>But the song he sings 

Courage is when you're afraid,  
>But you keep on moving anyway<br>Courage is when you're in pain,  
>But you keep on living anyway<br>It's not how many times you've been  
>knocked down <p>

It's how many times you get back up  
>Courage is when you've lost your way,<br>But you find your strength anyway 

Courage is when you're afraid  
>Courage is when it all seems grey<br>Courage is when you make a change,  
>And you keep on living anyway<br>You keep on moving anyway  
>You keep on giving anyway<br>You keep on loving anyway

Once I finished singing all I could see were the judges eyes and jaws giving away a shocked look. Before I know it…


	2. Chapter 2

**Music & Finding Love Ch. 2**

"Yo! That was hot!" Randy Jackson exclaimed his response.

"Wow. Beautiful, it was truly beautiful,' Jennifer Lopez stated.

"I thought that was good. I loved it," Steven Tyler concluded the comments,

You would not believe how nerve racking it is waiting to hear if your dreams will come true or not. Standing there in a nice pair of ripped jeans, a light blue tank top, with a cute denim jacket over top and unbuttoned, and black and blue sequined flip-flops. My strawberry blonde hair is down and straightened, except for the bangs. The bangs are poofed out and strayed to the left of my forehead and eyebrow.

Knowing that I looked the part, sang my best, and prayed like crazy did not prepare me for what came next.

"Welcome to Hollywood!" all three judges exclaimed.

Automatically, my face lit up like the city lights at night and the fourth of July fireworks.

"T…thank you so much," I stuttered at first because I was almost completely speechless.

I couldn't help but fell for once in my life, proud. I've always felt like total crap, having to live up to Mason and Tommy's legacies, or even being told you're just like your mother. These things were the cause of my uncontrollable self-loathing and self-doubt.

It also didn't help that I was the "Fat" girl growing up. Sure, I'm bigger, not the thinnest, and look over weight, but I have lost a lot of weight.

At least now is a new beginning for me! No more doubts or loathing because I'm chasing my dream. The one she tried to take away from me.

When I grabbed my golden ticket, I couldn't help, but to think,

"This is it. My future and dreams are finally coming into view and place!"

By this time all nervousness faded out while the excitement filled my body from head to toe. My stomach now filled with what felt like a million jumping beans, and my face showed a gigantic and sparkling grin.

The first person I called was Veronica, my cousin. We both love singing, music, musical addictions (more here than me), and absolutely love Glee!

"Hola," Veronica answered her phone.

I sighed before loudly cheering, "I'm going to Hollywood! I made it through auditions for American Idol!"

"Oh my god! I knew would make it! Congrats!" she exclaims.

"I want you to come with me though! I can't do this alone, plus I remember someone helping me get over my fear of singing in front of people!" I half as and half explain.

"Sure!" she agreed, and I couldn't help but give a happy cheer.

**~~~ A few weeks later~~~~**

"I can't believe we're in Hollywood! Let alone this is the next step to my future!" I say in complete shock as I get off the plane.

"How do you always have so much energy?" Veronica teases as she joins me, and we make our way to our luggage.

"Hey, I have my partner in crime and my awesome coach," I state with a grateful and thankful tone.

"Yeah, yeah. So let's go get to your hotel," she responded with an eye roll.

**~~~Few hours later (first day in Hollywood)~~~~**

Once I was settled in and partnered up with a few roommates, I decided to walk around the hotel. I had changed into some sweat pants, a tank top, and a large Nebraska Football hoodie. My shoes were just an old worn out pair of flip-flops, my glasses, which are probably in bad shape since I wear contacts most of the time, and my hair in a messy ponytail. After walking around for a bit, I begin to daydream. Of course walking and daydreaming is definitely not my forte! I happen to run into some.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I'm such a klutz!" I quickly apologize looking up at the person.

When I saw him my jaw dropped. He was the most beautiful creature I've ever seen. Short brown hair, the most gorgeous pair of sparkling blue eyes, tan, on the tall side, and slim. This boy is absolutely amazing.

"No, I'm sorry Darlin' I was watching where I was going," he apologizes and offers a hand to help me up, since I did fall back on my butt. Go figure!

This boy's voice so does not match his body! It's so deep, soothing, and relaxing!

"It's okay. Looks like we're both daydreamers. I'm Ali. Ali Jones," I introduce myself in the dorkiest way possible. "

Great, Ali! Make him think you're a freak why don't you!" I think inside my head.

"I'm Scott McCreery. Scotty," Scotty introduces himself in the exact similar way and chuckles.

I giggle and look at him.

"So, um. I'm going to get back to my room. Nice meeting you Scotty!" I say while turning back to go talk to Veronica.

While walking up to her room, I couldn't help but keep thinking about this boy's voice and charming personality and looks.

"Hey Veronica! You'll never believe what has happened!" I yell as I walk into her room.


	3. Chapter 3

Music & Finding Love Ch.3

"Let me guess, you met a boy?" she teased me.

"Yes, well more like a man," I responded while letting my mind wander.

His sparkling blue eyes, his sun-kissed tan skin, short brown hair, and dazzling smile. His voice…

"Ali!" Veronica snapped trying to get my attention.

"Hmm?" I asked with a confused look.

"What's his name?" Veronica questioned again.

"Scotty McCreery," I answered with a big grin.

"Cute," she responded.

**~~First round of Hollywood Week~~**

I was rehearsing my solo in my room the night before I had to sing it! My only problem was my voice was not cooperating with me!

After trying for what felt like hours, but was only 45 minutes, my voice and song were exactly on pitch. I decided to wander around the hotel and locate a bottle of water.

Wandering around he hotel in my "Glee" pajamas was very interesting. Actually, the hotel was quiet, and people weren't roaming around. So I'm free from embarrassing myself with someone new, or so that's what I thought.

"Cute pajamas," rang that beautiful and breathtaking voice with its heavenly accent.

I blush horrendously before stuttering, "T..t..th..thanks."

Scotty just chuckled while giving me that mind-blowing smile. He then responded to me my stuttered appreciation, "You're welcome. So what are you doing out here so late?"

"Just getting some H2O. Gotta keep the good ole body hydrated," I answered. Why did I just say that? Now he's going to think I'm a weirdo with huge thighs! Yeah he looked over my body after my last statement.

"That's really cute," Scotty complimented me and chuckled.

I could feel the intensely warm feeling of the dark crimson blush creeping up on my cheeks. The blush wasn't just casually creeping in, it was immensely creeping!

What I don't get is why or how I can go from being calm, collected, and out-going to a nervous spaz on a shy spell? It just doesn't make sense!

"Thanks for the compliment," I thanked him with a shy and small smile.

"You're welcome, so are you from around here?" he questioned while sitting down on one of the lobby chairs.

"No I'm from the middle of nowhere, " I answer while giggling slightly.

"Nice, so where is this nowhere located exactly?" he asks chuckling and giving me that dazzling smile.

"See if I told ya I'd have to kill you," I jokingly state in a secret agent tone.

"I see how it is," Scotty replies laughing. "Don't worry I'll figure out your mystery sooner or later," he adds.

"Have fun with that. So where are you from?" I reply with a small grin.

"I'm from Garner, North Carolina. I'm here for American Idol," he explains proudly.

"Well I better go," I say getting up and searching for some water.

"Wait! Will we be able to talk again?" Scotty asks quickly.

"I promise it'll be when you least expect it," I promised with a sweet smile, and walked off in search of a water bottle.

Scotty's P.O.V

Wow! I can't believe I made it to Hollywood! Who would of thought that I, Scotty McCreery from Garner, North Carolina, would make it to Hollywood on American Idol?

My audition song, well songs were Your Man by Josh Turner and Put Some Drive in Your Country by Travis Tritt. The judges' responses were unbelievable and sweet!

When I got to the hotel, I checked in and relaxed for a while. I was just wandering around the hotel until I ran into a girl. This girl is amazingly gorgeous. She had beautiful red hair, ocean blue eyes, shorter height wise, she's not stick thin either, and her smile was warming.

Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I'm such a klutz!" the girl quickly apologizes looking up at me.

"No, I'm sorry Darlin' I wasn't watching where I was going," I apologize and offer a hand to help her up, since she fell back on her butt.

"It's okay. Looks like we're both daydreamers. I'm Ali. Ali Jones," she says in the cutest way

"I'm Scott McCreery. Scotty," I introduce myself in the exact similar way and chuckle.

She giggles softly before saying, "Well I'm going to go back to my room. It was nice meeting you Scotty." With that she just left.

After she left I couldn't help, but think wow! Her voice was beautiful. I wonder what she was thinking or what she is here for?

Finally, I decided to head back to my room and rehearse my solo. I decided to do "Your Man," by Josh Turner since I did well in my audition with this song. While singing the song, I couldn't help but think about Ali during this song. How I would like to be her man.

45 minutes later, I walked downstairs for gummy bears and water. Once again I ran into Ali. Well I saw her, so I snuck up behind her and stated, "Cute pajamas." She was wearing a pair of glee pajama shorts and a hoodie.

"T..thanks," She stuttered out with a bright red blush.

I absolutely like her blush. It's beautiful and really cute just like she is.

"You're welcome. So what are you doing out here so late?" I asked with a chuckle at her stuttered response.

"Just getting some H2O. Gotta keep the good ole body hydrated, "Ali joked with a slight giggle.

I could tell she was embarrassed by her last comment, so I chuckled and stated, "That's really cute."

I casually looked over her body. Of course I was discreet about it. She just blushed a darker shade of red.

"Thanks for the compliment," she thanked with a shy and small smile.

"You're welcome. So are you from around here?" I question while sitting down on one of the lobby chairs.

"No, I'm from the middle of nowhere," she answered giggling softly.

"Nice so where is this nowhere located exactly?" I ask chuckling and giving her a smile.

I just stared at her while she stood there thinking of her response.

"See if I told ya. I'd have to kill you," she jokingly responded in a secret agent tone and voice.

"I see how it is," I say chuckling. "Don't worry, I'll figure out your mystery sooner or later," I added.

"Have fun with that. So where are you from?" she replies with a small grin.

"I'm from Garner, North Carolina. I'm here for American Idol," I explain proudly.

I then noticed Ali shifting a little before saying, "Well I better go."  
>"Wait! Will we talk be able to talk again?" I ask quickly as she's starting to walk away.<p>

"I promise it'll be when you least expect it," Ali promised with a sweet smile.

As soon as she left, I couldn't help but to think about the mystery behind her. Where is she from and what did she mean by when I least expect it?

Once I got back to my room, I pulled my laptop out of my suitcase and turned it on. I went on Facebook and typed in Ali Jones. I saw her profile picture and smiled. I sent the friend request, and she accepted 5 minutes later. Her status had said,

"Met an amazing guy! That small ticked really has changed my life!"

I smiled and chuckled when I read her status. The only part that puzzled me was the ticket part. I just kept browsing over her page when I noticed some of her old statuses. One said,

"Things are finally better between us, but how long until she strikes again?"

Now I was extremely confused almost to the point of beyond confusion. I finally gave in and sent her a message through chat.


	4. Chapter 4

Music & Finding Love Ch. 4

**A/N: **_** Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I've been extremely busy with summer school and looking for a job. Now that summer school is done I should have more time to update more frequently! Thanks for sticking with me! I love the awesome reviews as well! I love to hear your feedback! **_

**~~The Scotty and Ali Chat~~**

_**Scotty McCreery says**__**:**_ _**Hey Mystery**__!_

_**Ali Jones says**__**:**_ _**Hey! I like the nickname!**_

_**Scotty McCreery says:**_ _**Thanks. So you live in Norfolk, Nebraska?**_

_**Ali Jones says**_: _**I now have a Facebook stalker, nice! :P**_

_**Scotty McCreery says**_: _**Hah! It's the only way to get any info on you.**_

**Ali Jones says**: _**That's because I'm not an open book**__._

_**Scotty McCreery says**_: _**You got that part right, Darlin'! So do you eat a lot of corn and grow it? You are the cornhusker state right?**_

_**Ali Jones says**_: _**Yes we are, and no I don't eat a lot of corn. I don't like corn. My grandpa grows corn.**_

_**Scotty McCreery says**_:_**That's a first. You actually told me something about you, other than your name.**_

_**Ali Jones says**_: _**Well maybe just this once I felt like telling you something. Goodnight Scotty. **___

With that she was gone for the rest of the night. **~~~Solo in Hollywood~~~**

I'd woken up at 4:30 the next morning, and stumbled into the shower. I then dried my hair. I had decided to curl it. Make up as usual was very light with foundation, mascara, and lip-gloss. Otherwise it's no make up at all. While deciding on what outfit to wear, I started warming my voice up. While my other roommates were nowhere to be found, Veronica had started stirring in bed. After five minutes or so she mumbled,

"Do you have to get up this early?"

"Yes," I explained while rolling my eyes.

I just continued to warm up my voice and search for an outfit. Staring at my outfit selection intently, I finally decided on a white tank top, denim shorts, a blue plaid button up shirt tied above my belly button, so my shoulders and arms are covered, and a pair of 3 inch blue wedges.

"You look awesome," Veronica complimented while getting dressed.

"Thanks," I thanked her while rolling up my sleeves nicely and finishing some touches on my hair.

"So gathering from what you told me yesterday, this boy, Scotty McCreery, is totally crushing on you. But you won't tell him a thing about you, and he's in the competition with you?" Veronica questioned while I checked Facebook.

"I wouldn't say he's crushing on me. He is in the competition, but doesn't know I am in it too," I answered.

While I was on Facebook I noticed Scotty's status update. "I met this amazing girl, but she's a real mystery. I guess I have a lot of work to do to get to know her!" Veronica just looked over at me with a confused look and shook her head.

She then said, "You never can do things the normal way can you?"

"Normal is boring. Plus, the more of a mystery I am to him, the more he'll be interested in me," I explained with a small smile.

She just shook her head at me again and signaled for me to finish getting ready. My solo song was going to be "American Honey," by: Lady Antebellum.

As soon as I was ready, Veronica got ready, and we walked down to where I was supposed to be. This area had round tables with pure white tablecloths draped over them and black chairs.

Veronica and I just sat there talking, and she helped me warm up. We just continued this until I caught Scotty's eye.

"Oh crap!" I said quickly and ducked behind Veronica.

"Hey," Veronica greeted him while I crawled under one of the tables.

"Hi. I was wondering if you happened to see a red headed girl? She's shorter and I think her hair is curled," Scotty asked completely confused.

I tried so hard not to laugh as Scotty asked about me. Then all of a sudden,

"Achoo!" I sneezed. I closed my eyes tightly and wished no one had heard that. The next thing I know there is a voice saying,

"Hey Mystery,"

Dang it! I opened my eyes to meet his sparkling eyes and grin. Blushing about ten shades of red, I just stayed there frozen and staring at him.

"She's all yours. I'll just get some water," Veronica said sweetly and winked at me.

"So you're in the competition too? Why didn't you say anything?" Scotty started with the interrogation.

"I am, and I wouldn't be a mystery if I told you everything," I explain with a shy and nervous smile.

He just chuckled and asked, "Are you going to hide under the table all day?"

I looked at him and thought to myself, "You just keep on embarrassing yourself."

"Yeah. I wasn't hiding, I was um.. inspecting the table for um… termites," I replied trying to come up with a good excuse.

Scotty just chuckled before starting his full on laughing. I blushed as I crawled out from underneath the table.

"Di… did y…y… you find any?" he managed to get out between laughing and breathing.

"Nope it's termite free," I say with a huge blush and a slight giggle.

"You're funny and cute. Especially when you blush," he complimented.

Of course he does. This caused me to blush uncontrollably.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So I'm extremely sorry for the long wait on the new chapter. I've just been extremely busy with school, marching band (Which has been over), work, and family stuff! I hope you guys are still interested in my story! I will try really hard to update as much as I can. I know how annoying it is to get interested in something and then bam! You have to wait for an update! So here we go for chapter 5!

**Chapter 5:**

"T…thanks, " I stuttered out and giggle slightly.

"So when were you going to tell me you were here for American Idol?" Scotty asked me with a small grin on his face.

"I was going to tell you when I got done inspecting for termites," I say with a small giggle.

"You really are something else, Ali!" he says leaving me hanging with Veronica my cousin.

"He so likes you Ali!" Veronica exclaims with a big smile and a small squeal!

Finally, after talking and warming up with my cousin a little bit more it was time for me to go up and perform. When I got on stage I noticed Scotty sitting next to my cousin. Sure you get nervous before performing in front of everybody, but him watching me made me ten times more nervous. Which being this nervous I made a bold decision.

**Scotty's P.O.V**

Considering I'm not performing till after the group of singers after Ali's group I decided to watch all of them perform. Once Ali walked on stage, I focused on her beauty. Her hair down in curls, her make up done so her eyes stand out more, and her outfit making her look like a country girl.

I was memorized, but when I heard her sing I was truly shocked. How can someone's voice be like a pure and sweet angel? Ali's voice was so warming and touching it made my heart race.

"She's doing a different song," her friend said in a small whisper.

I just kept paying attention intently. After her song, I gave a wolf whistle and clapped loudly. Eventually, it was time to find out who stayed and who didn't stay. I was hoping Ali would be staying just so I could get to know her more.

**Ali's P.O.V**

I changed songs! Yes, I know it was daring! But hey where would we be with out taking a chance? As soon as I got done singing, I heard Scotty give a wolf whistle, which made me giggle to myself a little bit.

Finally, it was time for the judges to decide who goes and who doesn't go home. They called Lauren Alaina and some others forward.

"And Ali please step forward," Steven Tyler said softly with a smile.

Lauren grabbed my hand and squeezed it reassuringly. I'm pretty sure I began shaking nervously and smiling sweetly waiting for the results.

"The group in front will be staying!" Jennifer announced with a bright smile.

Lauren and I hugged and cheered. Eventually, I found my way to Veronica and Scotty.

"Oh my gosh!" I exclaim while hugging Veronica tightly.

I then surprised myself by hugging Scotty. Scotty just picked me up and spun me around.

"Congrats! You have an amazing voice Sweetheart!" he complimented me making me blush a thousand shades of red.

When Scotty went up to sing, I stayed to watch him. Veronica just smiled at me brightly.

"So Scotty was in a trance when you sang, did you change the song just to impress him?" Veronica started her questions.

"No I did it to impress the…" I start saying, but all of a sudden I stop in midsentence and thought.

Hearing that voice made my knees buckle (luckily I was sitting), and I felt my heart instantly melt. His voice was like nothing I'd ever heard before! Well besides the strange resemblance to Josh Turner. He was singing, "Your Man," by Josh Turner. While he sang I couldn't help but get lost in those nice and deep blue eyes.

"Looks like someone likes him too," I hear Veronica whisper in my ear quietly.

When he got done singing he winked at me and smiled. Once I heard he was staying my heart raced. What surprised me was when Scotty ran down and gave me a big bear hug.

"Ali will you meet me tonight in the hotel lobby for a mini friend date?" he asks with hopeful eyes.

"I…I…" I start saying not really sure what to think.


End file.
